


Welcome Home, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Interior Decorating, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Routine, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny welcomes Steve home from his trip, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett - Relationship, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 9





	Welcome Home, Babe:

*Summary: Danny welcomes Steve home from his trip, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was keeping himself busy, as his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, went off to find the peace that he was looking for. Everything at **_Five-O_** went back to normal, & Danny was recovering nicely from his ordeal. But, The Blond was missing his beloved seal terribly.

Meanwhile, Steve thought 6 months away from everything that he knows was enough, He couldn’t wait to see Danny, Also, He can’t wait to have the loudmouth detective in his arms again. Also, The next time that the hunky brunette goes on vacation, He will have the shorter man come with him. The Former Seal made sure that he made it to the airport on time to catch his flight.

In the evenings, Danny was glad that he has Eddie to keep him company, He also made the house feel like a home for him, & Steve. He makes sure that he stays in shape, & be available, when he is needed. But at nights, He loves to have the time to himself, & just relax, & think about Steve once in awhile.

The Next Night, Danny was getting into his routine, When he heard, “Book em Danno”, in that familiar voice, that he loves. The Blond turned around, & said smiling, “Welcome Home, Babe”. Then, He kisses the **_Five-O Commander_** passionately, & they broke for air. Eddie barks happily, as a response of Steve being home. “Come on, Super Seal, Let me show you our new home”, He takes him on a little tour.

The End.


End file.
